A network is a set of interconnected computing devices that provides for communication between the computing devices. In general, a network is supported by routers, switches, firewalls, intrusion detection, and other network functions. In other words, the various network functions manage the flow of packets through the network from one computing device to another computing device. Network functions may be virtualized by replacing a physical device that is dedicated to performing the network function with a virtual device. More particularly, a virtual network function is a network function that executes in a virtualized environment on a computing device, such as within a virtual machine, rather than on dedicated hardware.